The Broken One
by Violent Vi
Summary: What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive! Kim lies. Ron is pushed beyond his breaking point and snaps. What happens when the Inner Ron is let loose on an unsuspecting world. Multiple pairings. Not for Kids. LEMON ALERT IN EFFECT!
1. Falsely Accused

**THE BROKEN ONE**

**Falsely Accused**

**By Violetta

* * *

**

**Disclaimers**

(1) I don't own any rights to Kim Possible. This is a work of fan fiction and is not intended for profit.

(2) This fiction is rated M. If you not yet an adult read the Rated K thought T stories.

(3) There are adult themes including explicitly described acts of violence and sexual acts. Translation: LEMON ALERT. The characters are fictional and will be put through a living hell. Don't expect you typical Disney happy ending as **I don't do happy**!

(4) Flames...the more you flame...the more I will have to write. Believe me when I say that flames only makes me more determined to tick you off.

* * *

Ron Stoppable looked over the ledge at the ground below wondering just how far it was to the ground below.

He hawked up some spit and let it fall out of his mouth.

_One – One Thousand_

_Two – One Thousand_

_Three – One Thousand_

_Four – One Thousand_

Four seconds until the spit splattered on the concrete below.

Ron Stoppable wondered where things went so wrong to end up in this place.

Three weeks ago he seemingly had it all. He had managed to save the day and get the girl. If the stories were right, now he was suppose to live happily ever after with his girl.

Prom night marked many milestones in his life. His first official girlfriend. His first real kiss. It was as if a lifetime as the world's biggest loser had finally earned him a chance at happiness.

Ron closed his eyes.

Joseph Campbell wrote the book The Hero of a Thousand Faces.

Ron Stoppable's autobiography would be titled The Man of a Thousand Fears.

Ron Stoppable was a psychotherapist's dream patient. An entire generation of psychology professors could get guaranteed life time tenure by just writing up case studies of all his phobias and complexes. Primates, snakes, girls, heights, plasma blasts, mutated canines, and a massive inferiority complex all conspired to make him Middleton High Schools official loser.

_Why don't they just tattoo an L on my forehead and be done with it?_

This morning was like any other morning. Wake up. Shower. Put on underwear, cargo pants, and a jersey in that order. Put Rufus in his favorite cargo pocket and head over to Bueno Nacho for some major snackage.

For three weeks Bueno Nacho was closed for repairs following the Diablo Incident. For three weeks Ron Stoppable missed his naco. Sure the inventor of the Naco could easily whip one together at home...but it was not the same without the transfats that saturated the cheese at Bueno Nacho. Ron did not care about a heart attack at sixty. As far as he was concerned sixty years without a naco was sixty years spent in the tenth circle of hell.

Rufus and Ronnie were fighting over the last naco when KP and Monique walked in.

"I see you couldn't bother to wait for us?"

"Give the man some space...three weeks of no nacos. It's worse than watching grandma walking naked out of the bathroom. Even Rufus was hurting...think of the little guy having to make do with those pellets from Smarty Mart."

"TMI Ron," replied Monique.

"You know her you know what's sag below her belly button."

"TMI KIO..."

"KIO?" asked Kim.

"Knock it off."

"Ron, Monique and I are going shopping. Are we on for the movies?"

"Course KP. The Ron man will even make the ultimate sacrifice and let you pick?"

Rufus looked at his pal like he was nuts and give Ron a quick Oh-Oh.

"Girl, the boy definitely is in love with you. He's letting you pick the movie. So cute."

Monique whipped out her camera phone and took a quick snapshot of KP and Ron.

"I got to remember this day."

"Ron, be by at four. I got some clothes to show off for you. Also I need to fit you for your new school clothes."

Ronnie smiled...trying on new clothes was an excuse to play their newest game. KP never hemmed clothes in her life and Ron's size was perfect off the rack. Although there would be little physical contact during the session, they would strip off in front of one another.

Even though Ron knew exactly what Kim looked and even felt what she was like under her clothes during the brain switching incident, having KP take off her cloths in front of him was far better.

Ron could not recall another thing until he showed up at Kim's house.

It was perfect.

The Tweebs were at space camp in Florida. Misses Doctor P would be at the hospital for at least another four hours working on the senator's brains. Mister Doctor P was spending extra time at work working on a priority hush-hush project. It would be him and KP alone.

Ron had a spare key to the house which he used to let himself in the house. He entered and went upstairs. He knocked on her door.

"Come on in, Ron."

Inside was Kim.

The red haired goddess was wearing a short robe and a towel over her hair.

Kim pointed to her bed. Ron took it as a command to sit on the edge of her bed.

Ron Stoppable wondered just what he would see today.

"Ron, take off your clothes. I want to make sure everything fits."

Ron did not have to be asked twice. As little kids, they use to run around naked. As Team Possible, they sometimes had to change in close quarters. However Ron knew that something would be different today.

Ron stripped down to his boxers.

"That too."

Ron was surprised. Normally Kim would not have him remove the boxers.

_Be cool. Maybe she just bought you some new underwear_.

Kim smiled and slid out of her robe.

She was shivering slightly. The air conditioner was working overtime to keep the summer heat out and the room was cool. The cool air made her nipple pointy.

Ron Stoppable almost had a heart attack.

_God's can't she see what's going to happen_.

"KP, I think..."

"I don't want you to think today. I waited so long for today."

Kim Possible pushed Ron into bed. She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen. They were cold but Ron was not complaining. She leaned over and kissed him.

All thoughts about Mister Doctor Possible's space probes and black holes vanished the instant Kim's lips touched his.

"Go ahead and touch me."

Ron did not need another invitation.

Ron's hand traveled to her breasts. He remembered how he touched himself when he was trapped in Kim's body and touch her nipples.

Kim yelped.

"Don't stop, Ron."

Kim rubbed her tummy on his.

Kim slipped him the tongue as she kissed him.

He kissed her back as Kim pulled him in towards her. Somehow they both rolled so the both were on their sides facing one another. Kim pulled Ron on top of her.

"Ron, do it."

"KP are you sure."

"Yes...Ron do it."

Ron Stoppable stopped thinking...stopped listening to the voice of fear that plagued him since Camp Wantawept.

Two seconds later, Kim Possible yelped as a man penetrated the red head virgin.

Ron was afraid that he hurt her. He was afraid to stop. As he tried to figure out what to do, his body reacted to million of years of evolution. His hips started moving.

Kim's body likewise responded.

Mother Nature did not care about the happiness of her creation, but rather the propagation of the species. A young virile man was planting his seed into the womb of a young fertile female of the same species. Mother Nature did not want them to think too much about the act and the risks. So she wired both male and female to revert into an animalistic state during mating.

Kim was whimpering as she nibbled on his right ear. Ron's hips moved in counterpoint to Kim's hips. Instinctively, Ron drove himself in all the way before releasing his baby making juice into the entry to Kim's cervix.

Kim felt the rush and it trigger her body to start contracting. Her vaginal muscles tightened to massage more of Ron's sperm into her cervix. Kim moaned.

"Ron, don't stop."

Ron was young and did not instantly soften. He was still hard and kept plowing more and more into Kim.

"Take me...make me your bitch...pound my cunt."

Kim had lost it. Consequences be damn she did not want this moment to stop.

Ron mind registered Kim's commands. From a lifetime of being obedient to her, he had no chance to think.

Soon he launched another stream of baby-making juice into her womb.

It was not necessary.

The million of sperm launch in the first orgasm traveled blindly seeking the egg that Kim release a couple days ago. Millions travels but it only took one to do the job.

Twenty minutes later the lovers recovered from their efforts. It was Ron that first thought of the consequences.

KP, I did not pull out...

"KP...we...no condom."

Kim just kissed him.

"I just went on the pill. It's safe."

What Kim forgot and Ron did not know was that it took two or three months of taking the pill before it was effective.

Ron relaxed. He did not have to worry about a trip to the nearest black hole.

_That's KP, thinking of everything_. _I am in love with the smartest, prettiest girl in the world._

He held his girlfriend.

"KP, I love you. When do you want us to get married?"

Kim gave Ron a hungry look.

"First you have to pound me into submission before I am willing to even think of getting engaged."

Ron responded to Kim's request.

Ron rolled over and he gave Kim a kiss.

"As you wish."

Ron reentered the now familiar cavern. Kim started moaning obscenities.

"Yes, Ron. Tame me. I want you to tame my hot pussy and give it the discipline it needs. I have been such a bad little slut. Tame your sick little slut. Make the high and mighty bitch into an addict for your man meat."

Kim's new habit of talking dirty only excited Ron.

Ron positioned Kim's legs so they went over his shoulder.

He drove deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Mother Nature's programming took over. Both partners surrendered to the moment.

"Tell me what you are doing to do."

Ron obliged. Soon he found out that talking dirty only turned Kim on. The dirtier that more turned on Kim became.

"Bitch, I am going to fucking knock up your cunt. I am going to fuck you so good that your parents and everyone in the world will know who fucking made your belly swell. Take that bitch...that is more dick than you can handle. I am going to fuck you up so much that no one will forget my name. Ron Stoppable the man is going to tame your sloppy cunt. Ron Stoppable is the man who's going to be known for knocking up the slutty bitch Kim Possible. I am going to make you think that an echo is following you. After I am done, you won't be about to use a tampon because I stretch your horny snatch. I am going to fuck out any thoughts of girl on girl action out of your empty head. I am going to fuck you straight. I am going to fuck you into a bow legged whore. After me, no man will be able to fuck you since my big dick is going to stretch you out. Say my fucking name cunt."

"Ron...god...Ron..."

"That's right...my pile driver is taming your slutiness. You are my slut. You are..."

Ron grunted as more seed spilled into Kim's already impregnated womb.

No one would know what Ron would say next.

Ron felt something grab him and was thrown to the wall. A fist came out of no where and the last thing he saw was a pissed off Mister Doctor Possible before the world went black.

He woke up to see a hysterically sobbing Kim Possible being hugged by her father.

"Kimmie Cub, I will deal with the son of a bitch."

Ron felt himself being picked up and slammed against the wall.

"If I did not care about my daughter's reputation, I would send your ass to jail where they rape scum like you. I would love to watch an AIDS infected dick go up your ass. Of all people I did not expect you to be the one to rape my child. I will let you go, Ron Stoppable. However, I am telling your parents what happened and getting a restraining order. I don't want you within a mile of my house or Kim. If you do...I won't call the cops. I still have my father's pistol from Vietnam and won't hesitate to shoot you in the nuts."

"But..."

Kim's father slugged him. Ron feel to the floor helpless as Dr. Possible kicked him twice in the ribs.

"Kim tell this future space cadet what you told me."

"Ron, I thought you were different from the other boys. I thought you were...You raped me Ron. I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again. Take your clothes and go..."

Ron's world collapsed the moment that Kim accused him of rape. Ron could understand that Mister Doctor Possible would go overboard protecting his child. However Kim lied...she accused him of an unforgivable sin.

Ron Stoppable had lost everything. He lost the illusion of love. He lost his innocence. He lost the one thing that he valued above everything else in this life...the one thing he sacrificed everything to protect.

Ron got into his clothes and tossed Mr. Possible his spare key.

"I hope you rot in hell cunt. As of now I won't even bother to piss on you even if you are the last female on this planet. You are dead to me KP."

For that Mr. Possible hit him twice more. Ron somehow slammed both his hands, palm out, into his opponent's chest. Mister Possible fell backwards unto the floor and banged the back of his head unto the floor. He was trying to get up, but he was dazed.

"I am leaving, James. I hope you are happy Kim. I won't be seeing you around anytime soon."

Ron Stoppable walked away from his ex-girlfriend and his life wondering just how he was going to survive.

Thankfully his parents were not home.

"Rufus, it's over. KP is now my enemy. I hate to do this but I am not going to be around to take care of you."

Rufus looked at him.

Suddenly Ron's hand shot out.

Rufus' world came to a sudden end.

The last thing that the loyal naked mole rat saw was tears in his best friend's eyes.

"It's better that way for all of us."

Now it was time to say goodbye to the world.

Ron Stoppable stole the five thousand dollars that his father kept in the safe just in case of emergency. The money would not last long. It did not have to last very long at all.

Three days later, the money almost gone Ron found himself on top of the roof to the Middleton Athletic Stadium. He took one last look at the world he was leaving behind.

Since he went on the missions with Kim, Ron spent his life in devotion to the fiery hair girl that stole his heart. Because of his devotion, Ron faced his fears and fought to earn her love...earn her respect. Many times, he had been hurt. He pasted a smile on his face even with fractured ribs so Kim Possible would not worry about him and keep her mind focus on the task ahead.

Heroes fight for a cause or in the end they will fall. Even if the cause was to protect one's best friend from her own overconfidence, heroes need a cause. Ron loved Kim and all he wanted was just to have a little bit of that love returned to him. However Kim could not even return his love. She used him and when he became a liability...she destroyed him with a lie.

Ron was now in a war with himself and losing. Ron knew that the war inside his soul would never end. Ron Stoppable had fallen far. A lifetime ago, nothing could defeat him as long as Kim was happy. He had sacrificed his life for her. He had more injuries than a NFL player after a twenty year career. He would have gladly suffered a thousand more if it would mean that Kim Possible would still be his friend.

Ron bit back a sob.

To live, the warrior within Stoppable must find another cause to fight for. However, as long as he breathed the war inside himself will never end. He was driven to obtain something that he could never win. He was fighting a foe that he cannot ever defeat. In his own way, he was more driven than Kim, fighting for her love without faltering.

Kim fought without fear because she did not know defeat. From the cradle, Kim was indoctrinated with the motto _Anything is possible for a Possible._ Ron had fought in spite of his fears because he needed someone to love him as he loved her.

Sometimes in war, there is no chance at victory. In this war, Ron realized that Kim did not need him. He was just someone to use. In war, when victory was not a possibility, sometimes all one could do is surrender to the inevitable.

Ron laid out the paraphernalia for his last act on this earth...Lighter, candle stub, spoon, white powder, rubber tubing, cotton balls, and a syringe. It was not the first time that he used the stuff. For the past three days, he practiced not caring if the needles he shared were infected.

Ron had become an expert at injecting himself with the poison that would end his life.

Ron lit the candle.

He tied the rubber tubing around his left bicep. He filled the spoon with the powder and started heating it over the spoon. When it liquefied, Ron filtered the liquid through the cotton ball with a syringe.

There was more than enough White China to kill a man twice over.

With a practiced motion, Ron Stoppable inserted the needle into his vein and pushed the plunger down.

Ron smiled wondering just how long until he met the devil.

To Be Continued...


	2. Enemy of My Enemy

**THE BROKEN ONE  
Enemy of my Enemy  
By Violent Vi**

* * *

Ron Stoppable was nothing but a failure.

The beep of a monitor told Ron everything he needed to know.

He had spent enough time in the ER to know that the scent was a combination of the antiseptic and the institutional soap the hospital used to launder the sheets.

He did not want to open his eyes and confirm his guesses.

In another life, the staff would be fawning over him since Kim's mother was one of the elite surgeons at the hospital. Now they would probably exile him to the neuropsychiatry department and throw away the key.

If they knew he was conscious, they would send a head shrinker in to analyze him. Even to lie, one had to remember the truth. NO matter what, if he had to talk, he would have to remember the truth of what happened that day.

_No fucking way!_

Besides he knew he belonged here. He had killed Rufus. He had stole money from his parents. He ran away from home. He started playing with heroin. He had tried to commit suicide.

He would not be surprised if the Middleton Police Department were waiting to haul him to the county jail the moment the doctors pronounced him fit enough to be shipped.

Seeing no better option, Ron just feign sleep as someone checked his pulse. He heard some scribbling or more correctly the sound of the pen dragging over paper. Two minutes later, he heard a cart rolled out of his room.

Another session avoided.

Ron listened for clues.

The handcuff on his wrist told him that he would soon be transferred to jail. Being chained up by villains was an occupational hazard of being a sidekick, but this was the first time cops had cuffs on him. From his experience, villains were taken to the 6th floor emergency room just under the helipad. It was harder, but not impossible to escape or at least get away long enough to jump off the helipad.

The problem was that he would only get one chance to run. If he made a wrong turn, the cops and hospital security would be on him. Unlike Shego, Ron did not have plasma powers to blast his way through walls.

_Step one...get out of the cuffs._

_Step two...run to the roof._

_Step three...jump._

Simple in concept, but Ron needed intelligence. He needed to know just how many cops were outside his door. He needed to know where the room was in respect to the fire escape.

However there no time to figure out all that.

Ron took a deep breath. He recalled what Master Sensei taught him in his short time at Yamanouchi.

Surrender to your inner mind and you will be unbreakable, untouchable, unreachable, unstoppable.

Ron started violently hacking up and throwing his body around like he was having a fit.

The cop immediately entered the room.

It was a rookie who was not smart enough not to come close.

Ron swung his arm and clocked the cop perfectly in the ear. The cop went down. The cop groaned so Ron rained down blows until the cop was silence.

Slaming down blows on the police officer was a mechanical act. There was no fear. There was no anger. It was like a machine doing the work. The was no sensation...just the mechanical act of attacking an inert target.

Ron grabbed the keys and uncuffed himself from the bed.

Ron looked around for clothes but there was none.

Ron looked down at the officer. There was no movement.

He who was once Ron stopped caring anymore. The pig could be alive or dead...it did not matter. They weren't going to bring him back alive. He who was once Ron took two stepped back and kick the officer in the neck. There was an audible crack.

Ron Stoppable was a dead man. He who was once Ron didn't give a shit.

Twenty minutes later, a Middleton Police Officer got into a cruiser and smashed the video camera with his expandable baton. It was not planned but instinctive. 

_Act like a cop. You are a donut eating Middleton Police Officer._

The cop got on the highway. A silver, brand new Ford Mustang GT speed by not seeing him. It looked familiar, but Ron could not place it. However it was speeding and would probably pull over when he blipped his lights and siren.

He stepped on the accelerator and activated his lights and siren. The mustang pulled over. He took a deep breath. He grabbed the box of shotgun shells and the shotgun. Ron dropped as many shells as he could into his pockets. He took the shotgun and got out of the car.

* * *

"Shit." 

Bonnie Rockwaller cursed as the she turned off as the ignition.

She had just got the car the week before prom. She was still only testing it out for its capabilities. Yesterday, she managed to talk two police officers into giving her a warning instead of a ticket.

_Remember be nice and pleasant. Smile and put on the charm._

Bonnie reached to the other seat and grabbed her registration and insurance paperwork. She then grabbed her driver's license put all three on the dash and put her hand on the steering wheel so the officer won't be so itchy on the trigger finger.

Suddenly the police officer pushed her to the passenger seat. A shotgun was tossed in the back and the police officer started driving.

"Put on your seat belt and keep your hands on the dash."

Bonnie wanted to snap back but she could see the black semiautomatic pistol in the officer's right hand as he shifted.

"If you don't do what I say, you will end up with two rounds in the head, cunt."

Bonnie looked over, but before she could, the police officer whacked her in the face with the back of his hand. She felt the muzzle of the pistol at her temple.

"I fucking dare you to look at me. I double dare you to fucking look at me one more time. You lying cunts are all the fucking same. You probably don't work one day in your life. Daddy probably gave this to you. You think daddy's going to save your slutty ass. Think again, whore.

"I was fucking accused of rape by a lying slut just like you. I killed a cop earlier this morning so I have nothing to lose, bitch. Do you understand why I'm a desperate man? Do you understand why if you fuck with me one more time I will not hesitate to ventilate your pathetic excuse for a brain all over the interior of your daddy's gift to such a bitch like you? I don't want you to say a damn thing unless I ask a question."

Bonnie kept her head down as the car made its way down the highway. She was weeping but valiantly trying to keep it quiet so the monster won't have an excuse to keep her quiet by killing her.

* * *

He who was once Ron was terribly hungry. He needed clothing, money, food, and fuel. He needed a plan. He needed to get rid of his whimpering passenger before her moans pushed him over the line. He needed something else...he did not know what but she was the key to finding what he needed. 

It was amazing what one moment could do to a man. Three weeks ago he was a meek, kind boy. Today he was a hardened cop killer who shed all the rules and conventions that weakened him.

First he had to shed his identity as Ronald Dean Stoppable. That was a loser's name. That was the name of an unlucky boy who was dumb enough to believe that some Miss Goody Two Shoes loved him. She only used him to dispose of her virginity. When she was caught, Kim Possible had no problem accusing him of rape.

So Kim Possible was on the top of his list.

Mr. Possible came next.

Killing...no torturing and degrading the Possible family would be a great way to let punish Kim for her bitchiness.

He would kill the Stoppable's just because they made Ron weak.

However he needed to shed himself of any tracking devices that Kim and Wade planted on him. Wade might be an enemy.

The authorities were now among his many enemies.

He brutally killed a Middleton police officer with his bare hands. Cops persued cop killers with an unmatched fearousity. They would seek to avenage the death of one of their own. He did not expect mercy. They will kill him now or do it legal like in a decade via lethal injection like a _stray dog_ at the animal shelter. That is no way to go. If the cops surrounded him, he would go out in a blaze of glory.

_First things first...You need a new identity._

He looked in the cop's wallet.

Richard Steven Barkin. The last name was familiar, but this killer did not care if this Barkin was related to that other Barkin that routinely sent him to detention.

_Okay, I am Richard, call me Dick._

Dick smiled. The name was fitting. It was his dick that got him in all this trouble.

Bonnie Rockwaller was dozing when her captor woke her up by tapping her in the forehead with the muzzle of the shotgun.

"What's your name?"

"Bonnie..."

"Bonnie, what a fitting name...Ever heard of Bonnie and Clyde? Well we are going to start your outlaw career. You will be famous...or infamous. Here is your tool. You will rob that liquor store. I will accompany you. If you weasel out, I will kill everyone in the store. Here...two rounds. You will be in my sights at all time."

"But..."

"Where you ever in drama club? No you were probably one of those cheerleading types. Wearing less clothes than a honest street walker. Well this is your chance for an academy award winning performance.

The madman tossed the pistol at her feet.

"Wipe your tears and put on your game face. You will shove that gun up the cashier's nose. You will make the cashier hand you all the cash, lottery tickets, a couple lighters, some cigarettes...Marlboros or Camels...no menthols. You will make the cashier bag up plenty of food and you will walk the cashier back to the car. You will have the cashier load the car. And then you will march the cashier back. There you will blow the brains all over the camera. If you fail me in any way I will make you hurt so bad that you will beg for me blow your brains out with twelve gauge double ought buckshot."

The mad man racked the shotgun.

Bonnie Rockwaller was trembling when she picked up the pistol. She never held a pistol in her life. According to the marking it was a GLOCK 22 made in Austria. There were no levers, just a trigger.

"Just put the end with a hole against the target and squeeze the trigger. It's just a point and click tool. It's not that hard, just remember what you saw in the last action flick."

Bonnie walked into the store knowing that she had no choice. Either way she could never be Bon-Bon, social queen bee of Middleton High or even a ballet dancer again.

"Good girl. That's good. Now hand me the pistol."

Wordlessly Bonnie handed the monster the pistol.

"See that was easy. Right now you feel bad because they conditioned you to feel bad. You believe that you will have nightmares about this for the rest of your life. That is a lie. You will only have nightmares until you throw off the shackles they put on you."

Bonnie trembled afraid that he will now kill her.

"You don't know what you feel. You were brought up to be daddy's little princess, Bonnie. You were not taught to be self reliant. You were not forced to confront yourself and your inadequacies. Now it's up to me to liberate you from the shackles they placed on you."

"I had to kill myself before I could throw off my shackles. Since then I have become someone else...someone who does not need their rules. You too are on the same journey."

Bonnie wondered what other things this monster would do to her. She had no where left to go. He ensured that when he had her kill the clerk on camera. She would be almost as wanted as he was.

_But it's not my idea. If I did not do it...he will kill me._

However the old Bonnie died along with the clerk.

"Good, I see you made the smart decision. We have things to teach one another, Bonnie Rockwaller."

She looked up and saw the face of the monster responsible for all this.

She saw the face of Ronald Stoppable.

The vacant expression was gone. The innocent bubbling follow Kim attitude is gone. All that was left was determination.

"Call me Dick. Ron Stoppable died the moment that Kim Possible lied. You were right...Ron Stoppable was nothing but a loser and Kim was a fraud."

"Now what?"

"Simple the enemy of my enemy is my friend until proven otherwise."

The smile on Ron Stoppable's face told Bonnie that she did not want to know what otherwise meant.


	3. Bonnie's Father Issues

**THE BROKEN ONE **

**Bonnie's Father Issues **

**By Violent Vi **

* * *

**Lemon Alert **

_

* * *

_

_Today Middleton Police Spokesperson Lieutenant Candace Edger announced that a warrant has been issued for fugitive Ronald Dean Stoppable in the brutal murder of Middleton Police Officer Richard Steven Barkin. _

_According to the affidavit, quote Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable, age 17, was admitted to the Middleton Medical Center for a drug overdose. As he was under arrest for criminal trespass and possession of a control substance, Stoppable was handcuffed to a hospital bed in the emergency room at Middleton Medical Center. But means unknown, Mr. Stoppable managed to overcome and beat Middleton Police Officer Barkin to death with his left hand. According to an anonymous source, the fatal blow was a kick to the neck. Then Mr. Stoppable stripped Officer Barkin of his uniform and walked out. Officer Barkin's patrol car was found on the eastbound side of state highway 34 just five hundred feet inside the Middleton city line. The on board cameras and audio recording devices on Officer Barkin's patrol car were smashed and investigators confirmed that Mr. Ronald Stoppable's fingerprints were recovered from the steering wheel, shotgun release lever and the lights and siren controls. _

_Police fear that Stoppable posed as a police officer pulled over a car and in now traveling with a hostage. Stoppable is armed and considered dangerous. According to insiders he is armed with Officer Barkin 40-caliber GLOCK automatic pistol and a department issued Mossberg 500 12 gauge pump shotgun. If you see Ron Stoppable or have any information as to his possible call 911 or Middleton Police at... _

Dick, he who was once Ron, turned off the radio. He smiled at the thought of the world trembling at what they once believed was comic relief.

He looked over at his passenger.

Bonnie Rockwaller, queen bee and the coordinator of Middleton High School's food chain, was his _guest_ on his quest. He somehow tapped into some portion of his mind that he had not tapped since he was exposed to Hench Co's attitunator and became Zorpox.

Dick, he who was Ron, looked down at his arms. He was not turning blue and yet he found himself able to trap into Zorpox's intellect. He played out hundred or senarios on the drive. Many would end in his death either via a cop's bullet or via the Colorado State executioner.

Bonnie was curled up and sobbing.

Dick expected Bonnie to wept. One had to hit rock bottom before one could begins one's transformation.

About week ago, Kim Possible destroyed him with a lie. It took him until today to start undergoing the becoming...the transformation into something more than the whimpering coward that Ron Stoppable once was. When one was facing the certainty of death...monkeys and bugs became nothing.

Dick took in a deep breath. Somewhere inside, that which was Ron Stoppable was probably huddle up crying. That Ron Stoppable lost his claim on life when he tried to kill himself. Real men go out and shoot it out. Only dweebs attempt some pussy suicide like wrist slashing or drug overdose.

_Dick was a real man unlike that loser Ron Stoppable_.

Soon Wade will attempt to track him via the devices that Wade had Kim plant on him over the years. He would need something to turn the tables. He would need something to kill the devices. For now speed was his ally.

He would have to trump Wade's ability to locate him anywhere on the planet.

It was time to play a new game.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Wade got a hit on the website.

_Wade, it's the guy in a world of shit. _

_They chipped me Wade. _

_I had to watch as my body raped Kim. _

_I had to watch as my body killed Rufus. _

_I had to watch as my body shot up drugs with a dirty needle. _

_I had to watch as my body killed that cop. _

_I cannot run to the cops. Are they going to believe that a chip can make you a robot? It's worst than being raped. Even when the controls finally came off of me, I still have to remember everything I did. I know Kim already hates me. I know everyone will hate me. If I run to the cops, they will kill me on sight. _

_I am still chipped but whoever controlled me made a mistake to give me a small window of opportunity. _

_I need a location on Drakken. It was not him, but he knows where to get one of those chips. He used one on Kim and Shego not too long ago. Ask the Tweebs about the chip. Kim and Shego almost killed them. I need to get the son of a bitch that set me up. I need to prove my innocence even when I will carry around the guilt of what they made me do for the rest of my life. _

_I will contact you via email. When you get the message, immediately email me with the location. I will wait only a couple minutes before I have to run just in case the cops are eyeballing you. _

_If you don't do it, I will understand. _

_If you must arrange a trap to catch me and send me to the electric chair, I will understand and probably thank you when they flip the switch. _

_Dying is nothing compared to what I must remember for the rest of my days. I know that soon the cops will be knocking on you door. Don't show them this email. Don't...If the person who did this believes that I am still being hunted, they won't think that I am hunting them. Don't tell Kim or anyone else. The only way out is to get the bastard that did this to me and proof of what he did. I might still face death, but at least those I loved might understand that it was not their fault that I became a monster._

Wade Lode took in a deep breath.

He could not believe that Ron would just trip and go ape shit like they accused him of doing. Ron was the gentlest man Wade knew. The Ron Wade knew could no more kill Rufus, shoot needles into himself, and kill a man that Wade could go outside his home. Wade had the schematics for the chip. He knew just what that chip could do.

For Wade it was a no brainer.

Ron was out their alone and hurting in a world that wanted him dead. Wade knew that was Ron's last hope to clear his name.

Wade erased the email.

He started hacking.

* * *

Bonnie watched as Ron started typing away at the computer keyboard. They had broken into a computer store. Ron had liberated two notebook PCs and installed software into them. He handed one to Bonnie.

"In case we get separated. I have set up two email accounts. Rules are no mentioning names or current locations. Middleton mall is first base. Middleton High is second. Upperton is third. Lowerton is home place. Never state where you are going. If you want to meet at a place be descriptive. Bueno Nacho will be favorite restaurant. Understand. No emails back home. No changing passwords. Your email is queen of the beebees at free mail dot com...one word all lowercase. I will be changing email addresses often."

"What time is it?"

Bonnie glanced down at her Rolex.

"Four fifteen."

Ron thought for a minute.

"At four twenty one we leave no matter what."

Ron hit the enter key.

Three minutes later Ron hit the delete icon and shut down the notebook.

One the way out, Ron set the place on fire.

* * *

Bonnie wondered what was happening to her.

Twenty four hours ago, she could not believe that she would be a killer on the lam with Ron Stoppable who also was a killer on the lam. Bonnie could not have believed that she would be able to pull the trigger and end a life.

In twenty four hours, Ron went from loser to her captor to her mentor in the life of crime. She looked at him and for the first time noticed the changes. Even weakened, she could see his muscles. While he was not bulky like Brick, his muscles were toned works of art.

_Stop thinking like that...This Ron is definitely not someone who you would take home to daddy_.

The old Ron was an object of contempt. The old Ron followed Kim Possible around like a lost puppy. Bonnie hated watching the boy more and more fall under Kim's spell. She had no romantic notions about Ron Stoppable, but men weren't suppose to be turned into little Lord Fauntleroy. Ron was pussy whip without the pussy.

This new Ron was exciting. There was no politeness. He was just so dominate...so sure of himself. He was like daddy in so many ways.

To Bonnie, her father was the most exciting man she ever met. The problem was that her father was her father. He would never even think that his little Bon-Bon was in love with him in a way a daughter was not suppose to be in love with her father.

So Bonnie dated looking for a boy who could match up to her father's impeccably high standards. She looked for someone just as strong and willful as her father. Someone who could make her submissive. However, not even the supposed alpha males among the jocks excited her. So unlike most of the cheer squad and for all the rumors, Bonnie Rockwaller was still a virgin.

_What wrong with me? _

Bonnie had found someone who could be her father substitute. She had found someone who could tame the wild creature inside of her. However, she knew that this relationship would be doomed. Ron was a cop killer. Cops would never give up the hunt for a cop killer. She was a murder. She too would be hunted down and sent to death row.

Bonnie took a deep breath. Consequences did not matter anymore. Soon they both would be in prison or dead. Bonnie made a decision. If he wanted her...she would let him have her, but he would have to break her like she imagined daddy doing since she discovered sex.

The car slowed down.

"We are walking the rest of the way. Gather up the stuff."

Bonnie put the food and supplies in the backpacks that Ron had stole from the store.

Ron motioned with the shotgun to move out.

Three hours later, Bonnie crawled out of the river for the thirtieth time. Ron had her rub her blouse on the trees and bushes and ensured that their scent was spread all over the area. She did not ask why he did it. Ron commanded and she simply obeyed.

"That's it. Just follow those power lines up into the hills."

Bonnie was in great shape from years of cheerleading and ballet, but she was not use to hiking miles with a load on her back. In addition, she had been up for twenty four hours. It was with relief when Ron told her to enter the power substation.

Inside were metal boxes marked with ominous warning signs.

"That's what they will use on you if they catch you."

Bonnie was as terrified of electricity as Ron was of monkeys.

When Bonnie was a toddler, she stuck a fork in the light socket and almost died. Even now she recalled being thrown across by the current. Bonnie was starting to hyperventilate. Household current almost killed her and now she was surrounded by a thousand times more voltage.

"Strip."

Bonnie could not hear what her captor said. She was still trapped in her fears. She knew that she was gibbering like a monkey on speed.

A pair of hands tore off her shirt. Her black bra was torn. Her pants and underwear were down around her ankles. Within a minute he had hanged her clothing on the junction boxes. He stepped out of site and came back with a cruel smile.

"I turned on the juice. If you run outside, you will be electrocuted."

There was no running away.

Ron put the guns up where she could not reach them. He stepped out of his clothes and hanged them up.

Ron pushed her down to the cement.

"Tell me what it was like when you killed that clerk?"

Ron touched her breast.

"I was shaking."

"And what else?"

He leaned up so she could feel his six pack lying on her belly.

"I wanted to apologize. I wanted her to know it was not my fault."

He kissed her gently at first.

"I couldn't say a word."

Ron had slid down and started sucking on her nipples.

"I wanted to kill myself."

Bonnie curse herself as her body started responding to his ministrations.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you told me to kill her."

His hands touched her folds. Folds that only she had touched. Fold that only she had touched as she imagined her strong father ravaging her.

"Do you do whatever just any man tells you to do?"

Bonnie could feel herself getting moist down there.

"Not just any man."

"When you touched yourself down there what do you imagine?"

Ron's fingers started probing the entry to her womanhood.

"I imagine a strong man taking me and taming me."

Bonnie found herself closing her eyes.

"Look at me. I want you to see what is happening to you. Just who is this strong man."

Bonnie found herself confessing her innermost secret.

"Daddy."

"Does your father know?"

"No," Bonnie moaned, "I was afraid that he would hate me for being messed up."

The pressure was building up.

"I feel it. Your cherry...You never had sex before."

Bonnie wanted to lie, but lying was impossible. This was a man stronger than daddy. She could not lie to her father. She could not lie to the man who was subjecting her to this humiliation.

"Tell me you sickest fantasy."

"Daddy comes to my room. He is upset with me. He makes me strip. He spanks me like he use to do when I was little. I find myself getting wet between my legs and he notices. He smacks me and tells me that he is going to cure me off my impure thoughts. He makes me tell him all my sick fantasies and then he punishes me by raping me. He does it when I am fertile and he spends all weekend pushing more and more of his seed into me. He makes me fat with his baby girl and makes me wake around with only a tee shirt with the logo Daddy's Girl with an arrow pointing down at my growing belly and a miniskirt...Nothing else. He would make me sit on his lap and accept more of his seed at work in front of his employees and offer me as a performance bonus. He makes me want to endure more humiliation as my belly gets bigger and bigger with his children. I want to be his proud daughter slut."

"How often do you think of daddy taking you to be his special girl?" Ron asked.

Bonnie confessed, "Every day and night."

"So you are nothing but a _daddy slut_ who fails to even get a real kiss from daddy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Daddy is strong. The boys at school were too weak. I dated Brick but when it came to me Brick was a push over. The other boys were a push over. You were the only boy who resisted my attempts to boss them around. All the cutting down I did...it didn't break you. You stood up to me but Kim had you. I hated Kim for making you weak. I wanted you to snap. I wanted you to break free and be a man for once."

Bonnie was on the verge of releasing her pent up waters.

Ron had tapped into her most secret desires. She wanted Ron to take her...to control her like a real man should control her. To give him permission to take her would be to take power away from the man who now had her on the verge of losing her sanity.

She looked into his brown eyes. It took all her will power to resist. He had to take her. He had to take her without her permission or all her fantasies will remain unfulfilled.

Somehow God answered her prayers.

Bonnie screamed in agony as Ron swiftly penetrated her. She had a thick hymen but Ron's battering ram tore it asunder. He was not gentle. He took and took pleasure from her body. He grunted obscenities as he _pistoned_ back and forth deeper into her virgin womb.

Bonnie whimpered in pain and pleasure knowing instinctively that she wanted both. She accepted pain as the price of granting him release. He took her violently.

Whack. He struck her. Whack. He struck her again. He hit her bruising her as he ravaged her. She quivered as her womb was filled with his essence. He took her like her Roman legionnaire ancestors would take her female captive ancestress and breed them to carry the next generation of legionnaires.

The girl who once worshiped daddy now worshiped Ron Stoppable. She wanted the honor of carrying his child. She wanted the honor of being roughly taken by him solely to state his needs and desires.

"Who is your daddy?"

"You are my daddy Ron Stoppable."

Ron lashed out and struck her in the mouth with the back of his hand. From the bruises on his knuckles, Bonnie knew that it was the same hand he used to beat that cop to death. Bonnie tasted her blood on her lips. Ron bent over and sucked her bloody lip.

Now Bonnie did not care about the deadly electricity that coursed around her. She did not care that she would be hunted down and sought for capital murder. All Bonnie knew was that Ron Stoppable had put the queen bee in her place. She was no longer the queen bee but just another slut spreading her legs for Ron Stoppable. She smiled as he forced her to clean his semen and blood covered shaft. She accepted his pee as well as his cum.

"I have more pussy, mouth, and ass to tame slut."

Bonnie could feel her legs tremble. She had a lover stronger than daddy ever could be.

**Review please.**


	4. Recruiting Shego

**THE BROKEN ONE **

**Negotiations, Part One**

**By Violent Vi **

* * *

**Lemon Warnings**

* * *

For a moment, Bonnie Rockwaller thought that the events of the pass forty-eight hours was nothing but a really messed up dream. She had panicked when she found herself pinned down to the hard concrete floor until she saw Ron Stoppable's trademark messy blond hair.

Upon seeing that it was Ron, Bonnie relaxed. She replayed the lost of her virginity and could feel the stickiness between her legs.

_I wanted to kill myself."_

_Bonnie curse herself as her body started responding to his ministrations. _

_"Why didn't you?" _

_"Because you told me to kill her." _

_His hands touched her folds. Folds that only she had touched. Fold that only she had touched as she imagined her strong father ravaging her. _

_"Do you do whatever just any man tells you to do?" _

_Bonnie could feel herself getting moist down there. _

_"Not just any man." _

_"When you touched yourself down there what do you imagine?" _

_Ron's fingers started probing the entry to her womanhood. _

_"I imagine a strong man taking me and taming me." _

_Bonnie found herself closing her eyes. _

_"Look at me. I want you to see what is happening to you. Just who is this strong man." _

_Bonnie found herself confessing her innermost secret. _

_"Daddy." _

_"Does daddy know?" _

_"No. I am afraid that he would hate me for being messed up." _

_The pressure was building up. _

_"I feel it. Your cherry...You never had sex before." _

_Bonnie wanted to lie, but lying was impossible. This was a man stronger than daddy. She could not lie to her father. She could not lie to the man who was subjecting her to this humiliation. _

_"Tell me you sickest fantasy." _

_"Daddy comes to my room. He is upset with me. He makes me strip. He spanks me like he use to do when I was little. I find myself getting wet and he notices. He smacks me and tells me that he is going to cure me off my impure thoughts. He makes me tell him all my sick fantasies and then he punishes me by raping me. He does it when I am fertile and he spends all weekend pushing more and more of his seed into me. He makes me fat with his baby girl and makes me wake around with only a tee shirt with the logo Daddy's Girl with an arrow pointing down at my growing belly and a miniskirt...Nothing else. He would make me sit on his lap and accept more of his seed at work in front of his employees and offer me as a performance bonus. He makes me want to endure more humiliation as my belly gets bigger and bigger with his children. I want to be his proud daughter slut." _

_"How often do you think of daddy taking you to be his special girl?" _

_Bonnie confessed, "Every day and night." _

_"So you are nothing but a daddy slut who fails to even get a real kiss from daddy?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Why?" _

_"Daddy is strong. The boys at school were too weak. I dated Brick but when it came to me Brick was a push over. The other boys were a push over. You were the only boy who resisted. All the cutting down I did...it didn't break you. You stood up to me but Kim had you. I hated Kim for making you weak. I wanted you to snap. I wanted you to break free." _

_Bonnie was on the verge of releasing her pent up waters. _

_Ron had tapped into her most secret desires. She wanted Ron to take her...to control her like a real man should control her. To give him permission to take her would be to take power away from the man who now had her on the verge of losing her sanity. _

_She looked into his brown eyes. It took all her will power to resist. He had to take her. He had to take her without her permission or all her fantasies will remain unfulfilled. _

_Somehow God answered her prayers. _

_Bonnie screamed in agony as Ron swiftly penetrated her. She had a thick hymen but Ron's battering ram tore it asunder. He was not gentle. He took and took pleasure from her body. He grunted obscenities as he pistoned back and forth deeper into her virgin womb. _

_She whimpered in pain and pleasure knowing instinctively that she wanted both. She accepted pain as the price of granting him release. He took her violently. _

_Whack. He struck her. Whack. He struck her again. He hit her bruising her as he ravaged her. She quivered as her womb was filled with his essence. He took her like her Roman legionnaire ancestors would take female captives and breed them to carry the next generation of legionnaires. _

_The girl who once worshiped daddy now worshiped Ron Stoppable. She wanted the honor of carrying his child. She wanted the honor of being roughly taken by him solely to state his needs and desires. _

_"Who is your daddy?" _

_"You are my daddy Ron Stoppable." _

_He struck her in the mouth with the back of his hand. From the bruises Bonnie knew that it was the same hand he used to beat that cop to death. Bonnie tasted her blood on her lips. Ron bent over and sucked her bloody lip. _

_Now Bonnie did not care about the deadly electricity that coursed around her. She did not care that she would be hunted down and sought for capital murder. All Bonnie knew was that Ron Stoppable had put the queen bee in her place. She was no longer the queen bee but just another slut for Ron Stoppable. She smiled as he forced her to clean his shaft. She accepted his pee as well as his cum. _

_"I have more pussy, mouth, and ass to tame slut." _

Because of Ron's weight pinning her down, Bonnie could not touch herself down there. Many a morning she had masturbated with the shower head imagining her father taking her and having his way with her. However, the experience could not prepare for the release she felt last night.

Captured, taken, and ravaged, Bonnie Rockwaller never felt more free...more alive.

_Bonnie Rockwaller...no Bonnie Stoppable... _

Bonnie vowed to forever think of herself as Bonnie Stoppable...Ron Stoppable little slut daughter. It had been a week since her period ended and she hoped that last night her daddy Ron fulfill a key part of her fantasy. She wanted to carry daddy's incestuous child. She wanted to feel a new life grow within her and know that it was Daddy Ron who knocked up his little slut daughter Bonnie.

_Next time, I will rob a school uniform store. Then we will steal a video camera. I will show Daddy Ron how I am a good obedience slut who deserves to be punished by being humiliated and paraded around with my belly exposed to the world. We will make videos and show the world just how good little slut whores act. That Kim harlot would be red in the face knowing that Daddy Ron chose me to be his little whore. She calls herself a cheerleader, but she can't even take a fuck for the home team._

The pressure was building up, but even if Bonnie was not pinned down, she could not touch herself. To do would only break the rules. Only Daddy Ron could give her permission to relieve her newfound needs. Only Daddy Ron...

Ron Stoppable was asleep when he rolled off of her. From secretly watching her father, Bonnie knew that real man slept in the nude and woke up with an erection. She compared Ron to her memories of her father's firefighting apparatus. Her biological father was endowed...but Ron Stoppable could have been a porn star with his fire hose.

Bonnie wanted to mount the monster that tore her in two last night. However, like a little kids and the cookie jar, Bonnie had to get her parent's permission before getting a treat.

Bonnie whispered, "Daddy Ron...can I pwease whave a wittle nookie?"

Daddy Ron ignored her. He was tired from his ordeal.

Bonnie whispered, "Daddy Ron...can I pwease whave a wittle nookie? Pretty pwease with suger on top."

Daddy Ron moaned, "Ahhhh, go ahead...Just let me sleep."

Bonnie thought for a second. She could not wake up daddy and yet she was allowed to have a little. She could not climb on top.

_That would be too greedy and slamming down on daddy's hips was not a good thing to do to a sore, tired daddy who spent last night working hard on taming his little baby's need for a good bang_.

The old Bonnie once looked upon her next idea as _yuck, as if..._

The little Bonnie slut whore knew that she still had to have her mouth and ass tamed so she won't get too big for her britches.

Daddy Ron's helmeted warrior was covered in blood and the juices from the battle it waged against the once legendary impenetrable walls of hymen. However it did the job and took its causalities. Now it was the defeated one's task to ensure that Daddy Ron's warrior would always be ready to battle.

Bonnie tentatively licked at the helmet. She licked it like she licked an ice cream cone when she was five and daddy took her to the carnival. She licked it like she licked a big lollipop when she was eight. She soon was attacking it like General Sherman attacked Atlanta.

Atlanta rose. Atlanta fought back and fired its cannon. Atlanta fell.

Now it was time to rebuild Atlanta.

* * *

It was seven A.M. when Shego blasted her alarm clock with a groggily aimed blast of plasma. It took three tries before the infernal beast was slain. But the damage was done. Shego was awake and in a very bad mood.

_No wonder why Kim Possible beats you all the time. You can't hit crap_.

It took a lot of work getting out of jail. Global Justice had experimented with a new restraint system to turn Shego's powers against her. What they did not know was that as a child, she was bit by the magic bug and knew how to pick her way out of hand cuffs. With hair like hers, no one could find all the hairpins.

Getting out the cuffs was child's play. Finding Drakken was harder. Getting Drakken out was damn near impossible.

_Stupid jerk, how many times did I tell him not to rant while we are sneaking. If it was not for the hefty get me out of jail bonuses, I would have let him rot a long time_ ago.

Shego wondered why she did not retire.

Over the years the former teen super-heroine had amassed a fortune. When Senior Senor Senior had hired her to be Junior's villainy tutor, she had negotiated a clause that make Senior her financial manager. Senior taught her how to launder money and built up her millions into billions. If she wanted to she could join the billionaires club and buy an island nation paradise that would grant her citizenship and a diplomatic passport making her untouchable.

However, Shego was looking for something...something that she could not define and so she stayed in a life that involved listening to Drakken's stupid three hour rants, stealing inventions for Drakken, fighting with Kim Possible, getting Drakken and self out of jail, and extorting more concessions out of the blue skinned idiot.

After a couple years, her contract looked more like a law library than a piece of paper. No cloning clause...No genetic mutation clause...No making me work while I am having period...No peeking on me naked clause...No chipping me clause...the list grew with every new stupid idea of Drakken.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was only twenty...three years older than her red head nemesis.

Contrary to the whispers in the chat rooms, Shego never had a lover.

Her cherry was taken by a device to open up the vagina for body cavity searches during her first arrest at the age of fifteen. The police claimed it was a mix up and instead of getting a summons to appear and testify, the Go City Police got an arrest warrant. There was an antagonism between Team Go and the Go City PD, since with Team Go the city severely cut back on police staff. When they got the warrant, the Go City PD went out of the way to make her experience a living hell.

They took her mug shot. They fingerprinted her. They striped searched her. They took pictures of her birthmarks. One was in the inner right thigh. One was on the left butt cheek. And the last was just below her breast. At fifteen Shego was very self conscious about her body and having half a dozen male guards taking photos only made her felt violated.

They laughed as they saw her cherry. There was no way that she could shove anything up there without breaking it, but they insisted on checking. They shoved it up and opened it inside of her. They laughed at her tears.

The memory of the guards laughing as the device ripped away her innocence. When Shego escaped...she destroyed the photographs, paid each of the laughing guards a visit, and ensured that they sang soprano. It was then that Shego left Team Go and went into villainy.

_Hego keeps asking why I left. How the hell am I going to explain to he that believes in the goodness of men about what they did to me?_

Shego hated the cold metal device they use to check her cavities. She couldn't even go to a gynecologist because she was afraid of the doctor using the same device. Shego went into the shower. She spent two hours trying to get herself cleaned, but there was no being clean after that experience. The only people that knew was herself and a psychologist she visited once a week.

Shego did not try to win her fights. She did not want to win. All she wanted was for someone to kill her...but princess doesn't believe in killing.

Shego slid into her trademarked green and black suit. It was a fashion disaster...but it covered up her body and no one would ever see the three birthmarks that she hid from the world.

Shego walked into the main room and her life would forever be changed.

Drakken was chained to the wall with a gag on his mouth. A recently showered, teal-eyed brunette with a recently screwed look was sitting in one of the chairs. And the sound of water striking a human form could be heard coming from Drakken's room.

"Daddy says to wait here. He asked me to have you read the newspaper."

There was an ominous black pistol in the brunette's hand. It was not shaking, but held in readiness. While it was not the first time Shego had a pistol pointed at her, something about this girl told Shego that unlike others this girl would not hesitate to use it.

Shego glanced at the newspaper.

_Manhunts for Team Possible Sidekick and Rockwaller Heiress _

_By Dolores Lopez, Staff Writter, Middleton Tribune _

_June 15 – Middleton Police spokesperson Lieutenant Candace Edger confirmed that police are engaged on two separate manhunts. Ron Stoppable, age 17, Kim Possible's sidekick, is wanted for capital murder of Middleton Police Officer Richard Steven Barkin. Bonnie Bonita Rockwaller, age 17, cheerleader for the Middleton High Mad Dogs, youngest child of Jonathan Austin Rockwaller, the owner of Rockwaller Industries, is wanted for the murder of Mary Guadalupe Garcia, a liquor store clerk. Both are considered armed and dangerous. _

_Allen Gordon, a spokesman for the Colorado Attorney General's Office, states, "When police capture the two, we shall seek to try these two as adults and shall seek the severest penalties proscribed by law. The murder of police officers and innocent civilians is unacceptable and the brutal natures of the killings warrant consideration of the death penalty."_

Above the photos were photographs, obviously taken from the school yearbook. The one on the right was of the girl who was now holding the pistol. The one on the left was the one that Drakken always called the buffoon.

The door opened and a blond-hair teen walked out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a police issue bullet resistant vest. In his arms was a 12-guage pump-operated shotgun.

"Shego, so nice of you to join us. I don't have to tell you that if you try to blast one of us the other will get you. Now please have a seat. Drakken has released you from your contract. He signed the papers and I even talked him into giving you a decent severance package."

"Negotiated at the point of a gun. Not exactly cricket you know."

"And how many times did you use your talent at throwing fire around to get better benefits. I read your contract and I must congratulate you on your negotiating skills."

The he laughed, "Booyah-hahahahahhaha..."

It was the laugh that scared Shego...and excited her also. It was the laugh of Zorpox.

"Shego you have three choices...retire gracefully, work for me at double the going rate, or ventilation of your brains to the outside world. I would hate to waste someone of your talents. I suggest negotiation is a wiser course of action."


End file.
